Sneak
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: They could tell them at any time, but it was so much more fun when you have the chance of getting caught... -Oneshot-


**The trap I set for you seems to have caught my leg instead**

* * *

><p>This couldn't be healthy for him. Here he was, a grown man, sneaking around with his subordinate in the windowless hallways, doing what they shouldn't be doing.<p>

But hey, she could kiss like no other.

Everyone suspected that Roy and Riza had something going on, but they never voiced their thoughts and theories aloud. Everyone knew better than that, knowing that they were sure to get burned by the infamous Flame Alchemist. Literally.

There were only three people that knew the "thing" that the two of them shared. Or rather, the "relationship" that they had with each other. It defiantly went beyond what was allowed.

They would most defiantly be frowned upon if they were to ever get caught.

But didn't that just add the thrill to it?

Sneaking around in the hallways, sneaking kisses here and there and slipping each other looks that lasted longer than what was deemed appropriate.

He couldn't help himself, though. He was in love with her.

He had always been in love with her, from the moment he copied and studied the elaborate tattoo that was purposely etched into her back. She confided in him long ago about how much she hated it, and wanted it gone. He could remember the pleading look in her face when she asked him to burn it off of her skin, making it so no one could ever use it again.

Besides Roy himself, that is.

He wanted to talk her out of it. He was desperate to, almost begging to not have to be the one to do it. He had hurt enough people in his life, mostly through the war. He didn't want to hurt her, too.

It wasn't likely that he would ever forget the way that the moment that the flame licked her back, she became stiff as a board, not letting one sound emit from her being. The tears rolled freely, however. And he couldn't stop apologizing over and over again about how sorry he was, and asking over and over again for forgiveness.

Of course, it wasn't needed since he didn't do anything wrong. But now every time he saw her backside, he remembered what he did and how he sometimes wished that he could turn back time and stop himself from ever learning the alchemy itself.

But then if he did that, he would have never met the love of his life.

Said love of life was probably waiting for him in the fifth corridor on the second floor, tapping her foot in impatience. He chuckled at the thought, since he was one of the few that could actually see past her icy exterior.

She was a burning plight of passion on the inside.

Lifting himself up from his chair, he made his way to the door to make his way to the corridor that she was surely waiting at. There was a smile on his face the entire way there. It only widened when he saw that he was indeed correct. She was tapping her foot lightly on the floor.

"Lieutenant," He never called her by her name at work. Her name was special, only to be said when they were alone and in the middle of the night when their passion and desperate need for each other got the best of them.

She nodded at him. "Colonel," There was an itch of emotion in her voice. It wasn't the usual monotone. He smiled at her and stood in front of her, casually talking about the weather and reports as other people walked around them.

This was where the fun lay.

As soon as people were out of sight, he kept his feet in the same place and leaned forward to peck her cheek. He could feel her cheeks rise, knowing that she was smiling. "Colonel, this isn't appropriate behavior," The way she tried to keep him in check was always funny to him, because she would end up being a hypocrite.

"Only if we get caught," He whispered into her ear, stepping forward. He moved his hands up over her shoulders, pressing them against the wall behind her. It made her step back, a smirk evident on her face.

"But Colonel, anyone could walk by right now," She whispered right back, making a trail of butterfly-kisses from his ear to his mouth. She didn't kiss him, though. She hovered over them for a moment, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But then again, my hearing is exceptionally well," The feel of her minty breath against his face was one of his favorite things in the world. And he didn't like much in the world, as the Fullmetal often accused.

If only he knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Holy fuck I blame Rozzie for this.<strong>

**This is the first time I've ever written anything FMA lol. the song is A Sweater Poorly Knit by MewithoutYou. I think i've used that jam before, but whatever. **

**Please review my loves! I usually respond, and i don't bite C:**


End file.
